Faith In You
by Demented Koneko
Summary: Rei is devastated after his defeat to Kevin and having lost Driger. He runs away into the night only to be confronted by Kai. Will Kai be able to give him encouragement to go on? ReiKai
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** This is my first Beyblade fic so it might not be very good.  It takes place after the episode when Rei looses the Bey battle to Kevin and Driger leaves him. This fic contains shounen ai (male/male relationships). If this offends you in anyway then I suggest you don't read.  I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes there might be.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own beyblade. Please don't sue me. ^_^;

**Faith in you: Chapter One**

The rain pounded down fiercely upon the raven haired boy as he ran as fast as he could into the night. A million thoughts circled through his mind all yelling to be heard. All he could do was run away from them just as he was running away from his team-mates. Finally he stopped unable to continue any further. Letting his body fall to the ground he desperately gasped for breath. 

"This can't be happening. It can't be real." 

Just thirty minutes ago he had lost his bit beast, his dignity and most importantly his life. He had lost it all and without Driger he was nothing. Without his bit beast Driger he had no reason to even exist, "How the hell could I have been so god damned stupid?! How could I have fallen for his pathetic act so easily? Am I really that dumb?!"  He knew what the answer would be. Tightly he grasped a hold of himself as tears began to from in his eyes. "I'm such a baka. I don't deserve Driger. I don't deserve to be a beyblader. He felt the darkness consume him as drifted further and further away from reality. 

Many voices began to call out in his mind.

_/Rei I can never compare to you./_

_/Hey don't worry about it, you'll get the hang of it in time. You just need a little more practice that's all./_

_/ Thanks!/_

_/I want to master the tiger claw attack just as great as you!/_

_/Way to go Rei!/_

_/Rei's the greatest!/_

_/I wanna be just like you./_

_/Oh Rei…/_

_/How could you abandon us like that?!/_

_/I trusted you!/_

_/Traitor!/_

_/Rei would never betray us!/_

_/How are ya buddy?/_

_/We're a team!/_

_/Leave him alone, it's none of our business./_

_/Rei are you all right?/_

_/You're pathetic!/_

_/Forget about the White tiger team all ready!/_

_/I'll never forgive you!/_

_/I thought you were smarter than that…/_

_/You're a disgrace!/_

_/What kind of blader are you?!/_

_/No matter how much we want to, we can't change the past./_

_/I hate you!/_

_Don't leave me!_

Aloud scream penetrated through the night. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" the Chinese boy pleaded, repeatedly hitting his fists into the ground. "Why? Why does this always happen to me?! Every time I try to do something right it just gets ruined! Am I really that senseless that I can't tell between right and wrong?!" 

Finally he let his arms go limp giving up in his struggle. His clothes were covered in thick layers of mud, his hair in tangles from his struggle to escape. But none of that mattered. He had brought disgrace to his village, the Blade breakers and his old team mates. He and Driger would have easily won if only his heart had been there. Apart of himself refused to believe that this was even happening and that he was back in his bed asleep and everything that had just happened had only been some horrible nightmare. 

Drigger had left him and he was never coming back. Without Drigger he was nothing. Drigger was the one that gave him life. All his hopes and dreams for the future were projected on to the powerful creature, and with Drigger gone, they too were lost. Desperately he wanted to cry out his bit beast praying that perhaps he would return. But if Drigger had returned it would have been out of pity and of course Bitbeasts didn't unite themselves with the weak. Well that idea went down into the gutter, the very place Rei himself felt he belonged.

"Drigger… Drigger… please come back to me." He begged softly, his whispers being carried in to the night, a place surely no one would hear.

"How pathetic..."

Slowly Rei gazed up to see his team-mate Kai standing over him.

"Ka-kai?" the neko-jin asked startled by his presence.

"If I'd have thought I would see you here like this I would have returned to bed."

"Kai what are you doing here?"

 "Just thought I'd come all the way out here cause you know how much I like to go out for walks during the middle of the night in the freezing rain." The blue boy snorted. "I came out here to find you."

"Why?"

"Because you're part of this team, you can't just go off when you damn feel like it."

"But I lost…"

"I know that, and I want you to know that you really disappointed me in that last battle. Compared to the air-heads Tyson and Max I thought you actually took beyblading seriously. I guess I was wrong."

"Kai-"

"No matter who you're fighting you should never once let you're guard down. You shouldn't have been so careless." stated Kai coldly.

These words hit Rei hard and now he felt all but an inch high. He could see Kai, Lee and everyone else towering above staring down at him in disgust. Part of him wished that Kai would just stand on him and crush him. He had no dignity left to loose. 

Lightning struck and rain began to pour down even heavier. His tears merged with the drops of rain and ran quickly down his cheeks into a puddle below. He could feel Kai's strong gaze upon him, probably expecting him to say something. But what could he say? 'Sorry'? No, sorry wouldn't make things all better again.

"We all make mistakes. We all fail one time or another in our lives, even the strongest of people. But wallowing in self-pity won't do anything to help us. Therefore we have to move on and look to the future. 

"But without Driger I'm nothing."

The pale boy sighed. "Get up we're going back to the Inn."

"Going back there won't help me."

Kai folded his arms, growing irritated. "The others are worried about. When you've got people worried about you, you can't just ignore it, and you just can't walk off when ever you like especially in this kind of situation."

Suddenly Rei felt himself grow angry. He looked up and stared into Kai's cold eyes. "You're one to talk Mister –I'll ignore everyone and do whatever the hell I want. You leave without telling anyone where you're going all the time!"

"That's because I don't care."

"Then how is this any different?!"

"Because I know that you care." replied Kai in a somewhat amused tone. "I see the way you look at your ex-team mates. The regret and guilt you hold because you know they hate you or so you believe." Rei winced. Kai was staring right at him now. "You know what you did hurt the White tigers. Do you really want to do the same to the Blade breakers?"

"I have no choice. I'm useless now and without Driger. There's no way I could possibly make it to the finals now. If I did return I'd just be getting in the way and ruining everybody chances of getting to the finals." The raven haired boy replied weakly. 

"You're right Rei. Without you bit beast there's no chance of you making it to the finals, not to mention beating the White Tiger team. But the same applies to us. Without you and Driger I doubt very much that we'd make it either.

"You-you're just pretending." he whimpered. 

Kai narrowed his eyes. "You should know now that when I say something I mean it.  I don't use lie as excuses, but it's good to see that you're not so gullible now. That's an improvement. Now all we need to do is to get you to stop kicking the shit out of yourself."

"From what I've heard you're ancestors took a lot of pride in beyblading. The blades that they had were supposed extremely powerful and they devoted a lot of their time into developing them."

"Yes… There power was unbelievable! I spent a lot of my time reading up about Beyblading's history as well as practicing. I was amazed by the things I learned and I finally realised why the village elders took the art of Beyblading so seriously. The elders sometimes watched while I practiced and even said I had a great talent for blading. After reading all that my ancestors had done I decided that I wanted to be just like them. I wanted to be remembered, to be a legend. That's why I left my village. There was only so much you could do in a small place like that. I had learned all that I possibly could of from my village and so I decided to venture out in the world so that I could gain even more experience. I challenged bladers from all over but they were they no match for me. After that I was sure I would come out on top." He gave a weak laugh. "But look at me now. I've hit rock bottom."

"Only failures give up."

"I-I guess that's what I am then."

Anger was building up in Kai and he couldn't help acting out. He grabbed the other boy by the collar making him cry out. Kai's dark eyes pierced right through him and quickly Rei found himself having to look away.

"Rei look at me!" yelled Kai yanking him again. "Stop feeling so fucking sorry for yourself! If it was one of the others would you just leave them here like this? No you'd help them! God I wish you were the one looking on and you'd finally be able to see how pitiful you're acting."

"I'm aware of how I must look." The Chinese boy replied weakly.

"Then why don't you do something about it?!" 

"Why the hell do you even care?!" Rei screamed finally loosing his temper. "You don't care about anyone! All you care about is beyblading! You act like you can't stand me and the other. You're always bossing us about and complaining that we aren't good enough! I know you're team captain but you should at least try to sympathise. Everyone's trying the best they can!"

Kai's eyes widened slightly taken back by Rei's sudden out burst. But within a moment he put on his normal exterior. "I can see someone is trying their best right now. Staying here in the mud is really going to help things."

"What is it that you want from me? Are you trying to humiliate me, is that it? Just tell me what you want all ready!"

Kai slowly frowned. Rei stared in surprise. He had never really seen Kai show any kind of emotion before. He suddenly felt guilty for yelling in such away. Perhaps he was turning into Tyson. 

Kai could feel Rei's gazed upon him and hastily turned away. He knew he should say sometime but wasn't quite sure of what to say. _What's wrong with me?_

"Ka-Kai, why did you come all the way out her? You came to search for me but why?" he asked nervously.

Kai's heart beat started to increase and still he refused to look at the neko-jin. "Because I want you to come back. I want you to stay with the team."

"But what if Driger doesn't return to me?"

"Trust me he will. In time he will."

"Is that the only reason you want me to come back, because of Driger?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought. If it means that much then I promise to do my best to get Drigger to return, but I wouldn't get your hopes up or anything…"

"Good."

Slowly Rei tried to pull himself up only to fall back down into the mud. He gave a small groan of pain and unexpectedly Kai rushed to his aid. He gently grasped a hold of his arm and carefully pulled him up. 

Rei stared in surprise. "Ka-Kai?"

Well we better head back now. Climb on to my back and I'll carry you back to the Inn."

The neko-jin's eyes widened, shocked by the boy's generous offer. "But-but why?"

"Well you're certainly in no position to walk and if I were to let you, the Asian tournament would probably be over by the time we got back. Now hurry up and get on."

Rei sighed and climbed on to the boy's back. "Typical Kai…"

**Authors Notes: **I hope that wasn't too bad. Sorry for any out of characterness, especially on Rei's part. He's usually a lot stronger in the TV series. I think I made him too uke. ^_^;;  For anyone that doesn't know, Neko-jin means cat person in Japanese. I saw someone using it to describe Rei a while ago and I couldn't resist not using it. It just sounds so kawaii! 

Feedback and any advice upon how I can improve my writing  or if I should continue with this story would be greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading! Ja ne!  ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Here's the next chapter. I hope it's all right. I apologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes there might be in advance.****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade in anyway. Please don't sue me. ^_^;

An hour or so later they finally reached the Inn. Kai felt exhausted having carried Rei all that way on his back. The sky was still dark although it was faintly clear that morning was just a short while away. Thankfully the rain had shortly stopped after they had left to return home. Carefully Kai lay Rei on a futon in one of the empty rooms. 

"A-arigatou…" muttered Rei unsure of what else to say. 

The Chinese boy shivered slightly as his wet clothes clung to his freezing skin. Kai had left the room a few minutes ago and oddly Rei was anxious to whether he was coming back. Perhaps he had left him there for tonight. I mean Kai had gone to look for him in the pouring rain in the middle of the night, gave him encouragement plus carried him all the way back to the Inn on his back. He had done enough all ready. He wondered if Kai would expect him to repay him some how, then again Kai really didn't seem like the kind of guy to go around helping people then demanding money or such off them. 

"It-it's so cold…"

"Well tugging at your clothes like that isn't going to help." The raven haired boy looked up startled by Kai's return. 

"Here I brought you some towels, and got some clothes for you to change into." stated Kai as he handed them to him. 

"Kai you didn't-"

"You better change now before you catch a cold. You'll need all your strength if you're going to attempt to get Drigger back."

He nodded. "Hai." Just as he was about to take off his clothes he suddenly remembered that Kai was standing right in front of him. Sensing that the other boy was uncomfortable Kai turned away. Not that he wanted to look in the first place of course. 

Rei could feel himself go slightly pink. He cursed into himself feeling like some school girl. It wasn't like he hadn't seen the other naked before, not that he actually paid any attention. They usually all bathed together in the onsen minus Kai who not surprisingly wanted his privacy. He had done it yesterday so why in the world was he so embarrassed about it now? To prevent feeling like this any longer he dried himself with the towel at the speed of light then changed into a black t-shirt and an old pair of jeans which definitely contrasted with his usual style of clothing. 

"Feeling a bit better?" asked Kai after making sure that Rei was fully changed.

"Yeah, thanks." Gently Kai placed his hand on the boy's forehead. "You still have a bit of a fever. You should lie down now and get some rest." With that the blue haired boy turned to leave. 

Just as he was about to walk out the door Rei suddenly found himself calling out to him. "Ka-Kai!" He turned back around. "I-I just wanted to say thanks for-"

"Rei!" Suddenly out of nowhere Rei was attacked by two of his team-mates who he hadn't even seen enter the room."

"Rei where the heck have you been?"

"Yeah we were worried about!"

"Sorry I just needed some time to think that's all." He apologised guiltily. 

"Hey Kai why didn't you tell us you had found him?!" yelled Tyson in annoyance. 

"Hey come on relax, Rei's back after all. We should be happy about that." said Max trying clam his friend.

"I guess you're right."

"As always." The blond boy replied, flashing his usual happy smile. 

Rei gave a small chuckle. Tyson and Max could be so alike at times that it was frightening. Max on the other hand was much better at keeping his cool. It seemed that a lot of people were alike. He had learnt this after he left his village and began travelling. But despite that, there was one person he had never found the same, Kai. Kai was the first person he had known to act this way. He was so quiet and distant that it gave him a somewhat mysterious persona. Yet after tonight he wasn't sure what to think of him. He hadn't even said a word since the other's came in. 

"Where did you go?" Tyson asked curiously. 

"I just walked then stopped, that's when Kai found me, and um he carried me back here on his back because I had hurt my ankle a little bit."

Both Tyson's and Max's eyes shot wide open. "Wow Kai carried you all the way back here on his back!"

Tyson sniggered. "What do you know he really can do something nice? And here was me thinking that he was the one going about pushing old ladies in front of buses and killing puppies." 

Kai shot Tyson a death glare but remained silent. Rei suddenly felt guilty for mentioning that Kai had carried him back as now Tyson was teasing the boy for it. He wished he would just leave him alone. He was probably going to make Kai regret not just leaving him there.

A small head poked around the door. "Rei you're back!" cried Kenny running over to him, his laptop now secure under his arms. "Where have you been?"

"Around." he replied, really not in the mood to retell the story. 

"I'm glad you're back. I really wanted to thank you for getting Dizzy back even if you…" the smaller boy begun to trail off and there was a few moments of silence. 

"Kenny, Rei will be able to get his bit beat back won't he?" Max asked hopefully.

"I suppose it is possible, although I've never heard of a bit beast leaving before. When a person receives a bit beast a special bond forms between them. When a bit beast fights, it fights for you.  If its master had lost the will to fight then it no longer sees a reason to stay and thus leaves, perhaps in search of a more worthy owner."

Rei sat up and clasped his beyblade in his hands. "I am no longer worthy to be Drigger's partner."

"Come on Rei it's no like that. It's that sleaze ball from the White tigers fault! The only way he could win was from trickery. That's pretty pathetic if you ask me!" said Tyson trying to encourage his friend.

He frowned. "Yeah but I suppose the person who fell for the stupid trick would seem even more pathetic."

"Rei!"

"No, a good blader should always be on his guard no matter what the circumstance. I let my feelings for an old team mate get in the way and so I deserved to be punished."

"Come on Rei, it could have happened to anyone." stated Max.

"It could have happened to anyone but it didn't. It happened to me therefore I have to take responsibility for it. It's my fault no excuses."

"Don't think like that!"

"Hey team captain, aren't you gonna share you're reassuring words?" asked Tyson mockingly.

Kai snorted. "Rei himself said he didn't want any excuses made for his actions. He let his guard down and now he has to pay the price."

"You better take that back!" the dark haired boy replied tightening his fists.

"Tyson wait!" Everyone turned to Rei who was now standing up. "It-it's okay. I agree with Kai."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I am. Like I said earlier it was my own fault that this happened and now I must do what ever it takes to fix this. I'm going to get Drigger back."

"Wow you're going to get Drigger to come back to you?" said Max in awe.

"Can a bit beast return to you after its left?" asked Tyson curiously.

Rei gazed downwards. "Well actually I don't-"

"It can be done." interrupted Kai. "And tomorrow Rei and I are going out to train."

"Will training really get Drigger back?"

"Well sitting here doing nothing sure won't. Rei you better get some rest we've got a hard day ahead of us. Since its all ready the early hours of the morning I'll give you until 10 tomorrow morning to be ready. Then we'll leave for the mountains."

"We-we're training all the way up in the mountains?" Tyson asked shocked. 

"Correction, Rei and I are training up in the mountains. You and blondie can stay here."

"Blondie has a name you know." Max mumbled in annoyance.

"That's not fair we want to help Rei get Drigger back too!"

"If you want to help him then you'll stay out of his way for the next few days. He doesn't need anymore distractions."

"Hey I'm not a distraction, besides what's so special about going to train up some big hills?"

"The environment change may put Rei's mind slightly more at ease. If he's comfortable there then he'll be able to focus completely on getting Driger back."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can't come!"

"Forget it Tyson, you'll just get in the way."

"I agree with Kai." said Kenny who as usual was busy typing on his laptop.

"But chief!"

"With the lost of Rei's bit beast it does make sense that he would need more training. The mountains might even remind Rei of back home."

"You used to live on top of a mountain?" asked Tyson turning to Rei in surprise.

"Not on top of a mountain, but my village was surrounded by them."

"Yeah I remember you telling us that your village was situated in very remote area." added Max.

"Yep that's one reason plus he needs lot of concentration and I'm sure Kai will be able to make sure that they're not disturbed."

"Just cause he rarely speaks doesn't make him great." muttered Tyson frowning. 

"Everything you and Max need to train is right here, besides I need to update and analyse my database of your latest techniques and power levels."

Tyson sighed and agreed reluctantly. "Okay."

"Well now that that's settled I'm going back to bed. I need my energy for all the data I'll be analyzing tomorrow. I suggest you do the same." said Kenny yawning.

"What do you mean you'll need energy?! You may be typing in the data but I'm the one who had to analyze it remember!" came the annoyed voice of his bit beast.

"Oh Dizzy!"

 The remaining bladers said their goodbyes and headed back to bed. 

"Uh Kai!"Rei cried out once again. The blue haired boy turned back around. "Um nothing, never mind." Kai walked out closing the door and switching the light off behind him. 

Rei sighed as he shuffled into his futon. How in the world could he possibly sleep after all that had happened? He had bladed many years without his bit beast but now that he had experienced blading with Driger, blading without him would feel so empty. Driger was the main reason he had started his journey in the first place. Driger's presence made him feel safe almost as telling him that he was not alone. He had treasured this feeling and promised to himself that he would be the best. But again he had failed. 

In a distressed rage he tossed his blade across the room where it hit against the wall. He pulled the covers over him, now furious with himself. 

_Kai you're an idiot for even thinking that Driger would ever return. Well prepare to be let down. _

***********************************************

The sun pierced his eyes as he awoke the next day and desperately he wished he could turn back over and go to sleep again. The clock read 9:38am and Kai had told him to be ready by 10 o'clock. He sighed. He had no choice but to get up. He quickly went to get washed then changed into a spare pair of clothes that matched what he usually wore. He was surprised to discover that he was the last one up. Usually that was Tyson's job.  

Suddenly he heard Tyson's voice. "I guess they must all ready be outside." He rushed our. "Hey everyone" He stopped dead. Tyson and Max were standing over the very place he had lost his bit beast. He watched in horror as Tyson's blade shoved Max's out of the ring.

"Hey great move Tyson!" Max cried enthusiastically.

"You were pretty good yourself." replied a grinning Tyson. 

Rei swallowed. He could see Kevin and the rest of the White tiger's faces in his head laughing and mocking him for such a pathetic defeat. Slowly his blade slipped through his fingers.  

"Hey Rei what's up?" asked Tyson finally noticing his presence.

"Uh um nothing much." he replied quickly, picking up his blade. "I'm really surprised to see you up this early Tyson."

He snorted. "Kenny forced me to. He devised a new training program for me and Max. That little baka came into our room and woke me up as early as six am!"

"Yeah but it took Kenny and I almost an hour to actually get you out of bed." added Max. 

"So you guys have been practicing all this time?" Rei asked curiously.

"Yep, gotta stay in shape.

"No stupid White tiger team are gonna beat us!"

"Yeah they won't stand a chance at the finals!"

Rei frowned suddenly feeling him self fill with rage and embarrassment. Here were his team mates talking about the people that defeated him like they were a bunch of easy pushovers. Rei knew the team and they definitely weren't what you would call pushovers. They were both cunning and power. He bit his lip. As much as he wanted the Blade breakers to win against them, if they defeated the White tiger team so easily then that would make him look like a complete weakling. 

"Um do you know were Kai is?"

"Nope we haven't seen him."

"It must suck for you having to climb all the way up those mountains." exclaimed Max, gazing at them from a distance.

"I'm used to it. When ever I left the village I had to climb down and then back up them."

"Guess they didn't have any bus services to carry you around."

"Nope, just had to do it the old fashioned way."

"I think I'd collapse of exhaustion."

"Poor you, you have to go through a whole day with Kai breathing down your neck." commented Tyson. "He seems really serious about this training. Glad I'm not in your shoes.

"Aw come Tyson, Kai isn't that bad." said Max.

The blue haired boy snorted. "Yeah sure."

"Max is right. Kai can be nice when he wants too be. It's too bad that we don't really know a lot about him." stated Rei in Kai's defence. 

"Yeah well that's not our fault. We try to be nice to be nice to him yet all he does is slam the door in our face. You say hello, he grunts, you win a battle, he complains about your strategy. I'd hate to see what he'd do if you gave him a gift, especially if that gift involved small furry animal."

Rei sighed. "I think you're blowing this way lout of proportion."

"Yeah well I stick to what I say." Tyson said firmly, crossing his arms.

"Is that so? Well I have a few things to say you about you myself." stated Kai appearing out of no where.

"Ah Kai?!" cried Tyson falling down.

"Well Rei are you ready? We've not got much time."

"Yeah I'm ready." With that he threw his rucksack over his shoulder. "Well I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Good luck!" cheered Max.

"Just do your best beast and you'll have Driger back in no time!" cried Tyson encouragingly. Rei smiled feeling happy to have such good friends.

"Why the hell are you two just standing there?! You've got training!" shouted Kai.

"Yeah but first we're gonna go get breakfast as the BBA competitors restaurant!"

"I heard they've got an all you can eat buffet!" Tyson added with great enthusiasm.

"Idiots. We're here to blade not stuff your faces! I may be leaving to help Rei but I'm still leader of this team and I say that both of you need some serious training!"

Tyson pouted. "All right, all right, we'll starve ourselves to death and train all just to make you happy." mumbled the bluenette in a voice full of disappointment. 

If it wasn't for the deadly serious look on Kai's face Rei would have laughed. He had a feeling that this trip wouldn't be a good one for he found Kai at the moment to be a little intimidating. 

The pair turned and set off. It was only just then that he fully realised that he almost nothing about Kai. The others were in the same situation. In such a short time he had became good friends with Tyson, Max and Kenny whilst he knew nothing about. That settled it then. Rei may have been going up to the mountains to get his bit beast back but there was something else he now had to do and that was to find out more about the distant blue haired boy. He would get to know Kai even if it killed him.

**Authors Notes: **I hope that wasn't too bad. Thank you to Platinum Rei, Thorn, Angel of pure darkness, Nekowingzero, and Devilburns for reviewing! *huggles*  

Any feedback or advice upon how I can improve would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade. Please don't sue me. ^_^;

**Chapter 3**

The journey to the mountains took a lot longer than Rei had expected, and finally he was beginning to grow tired. Not only that but his ankle was still aching which was definitely making the task more difficult. He gazed intensely at Kai who walked ahead. Slowly he became anxious to what Kai's training would be like. Without Driger would he even stand a chance of defending himself against Kai's blade? Even without Dranzer, Kai's blade was extremely powerful. What after all the training they were going to do, Driger still never returned? Suddenly Rei felt himself begin to tremble.

"All right we'll make our way up here." stated Kai stopping beside a small sign. Rei nodded and grasped on to the rocks ready to climb up. It wasn't going to be easy.

"What exactly are you doing?" 

"I thought we were going to train up in the mountains?" replied Rei slightly confused.

The blue haired boy sighed irritably. "If you would pay attention to your surroundings you'd see that above the sign there's a pathway leading toward the top of the mountain. Remember we're here for beyblading not rock climbing. Besides with your ankle messed up like that it would take us until night fall to get there." He started to walk up the path. "Hurry up or it will take us until night whether we take the path or climb."

Rei gave a small sigh of relief. Despite Kai's sarcasm he was glad that he didn't have to climb all the way up. Although a part of him actually wanted to climb up. The mountains reminded him of home and with the number of times he and his friends played on those mountains they probably could have beat the top rock climbers in a race. 

Suddenly he frowned as he thought of himself with Lee and the others when they were younger. They had all been so close. He thought their friendship would have lasted forever no matter what happened. He was proved wrong once again.

*************************************************

Finally they reached the top of the mountain, and to say the least Rei felt exhausted. He let his body fall on a small boulder and quickly took out a bottle of refreshing water from his backpack. "Phew that was a long trip. Tyson and Max would probably be dead by now if they had tried climbing up this. Man I'd hate to see what the chief would be like."

"All right time to train." said Kai.

"Train? But-but we just got here!" cried the Chinese boy.

"Like I said before, we're here for one thing and one thing only and that is to train. Take any longer and Driger might never come back to you. Are you willing to risk the chances if getting your bit beast back just because you're tired from a little hike?"

"I definitely wouldn't call that little." He grumbled to himself. Gritting his teeth he stood up. "Fine if you want to train then lets train. I'm ready for you Kai!"

Smirking, Kai approached the small hole which he had declared their battle area. "Whatever you want little neko-jin." 

Now Rei was more determined that ever to get his bit beast back. Whether Kai believed in him or not he would prove himself worthy of being Driger's partner. 

"Let it rip!" he yelled quickly letting the launcher go. Seconds later Kai's blade was in the hole spinning next to his. He circled around the arena trying to get further away from Kai's blade before he attacked. 

The paler boy smiled in amusement. "This is your strategy?  Running away from me? You know I'll catch up sooner or later."

"I-"

"Dranzer!" A moment after the words escaped his mouth Rei's blade was tossed out the arena whilst Kai's blade flew elegantly into his palm. His landed down by his feet. "No…"

Kai grunted disappointedly. "Is this your idea of a joke? Concentrate or the White tiger's will be the ones on their way to the American tournament and you'll be the one flying back home to your little village!"

"Sorry. It's just that when I launch my blade it feels so different. It feels so empty without Driger inside."

"Think of it this way, Driger is the one you're battling for. Fail and you'll loose him forever."

"You're right Kai. I have to focus." he replied secretly trying to clam his nerves.

"All right then lets go again." The Chinese boy nodded and released his beyblade in another desperate attempt to get his bit beast to return.

*******************************************************

Hours pasted and all of Rei's efforts seemed to be in vain as he was getting no where. Every time he released his beyblade Kai easily defeated him faster than the time before. 

"For Godsake you're not even trying! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kai demanded angrily.

"I don't know! I don't fucking know all ready!" screamed Rei. He jumped down from the ledge and sat down on the boulder shoving his face in his hands. "Why did this have to happen?" he whimpered ready to burst into tears,

"Because life is unfair. I thought you'd have learnt that by now."

"Oh really?! That never occurred to me at all!" he snapped back. 

Slowly Kai was growing concerned. This definitely wasn't the Rei he was used to seeing.

"Sitting here crying about it isn't going to get you anywhere."

"Yeah well neither is training! I can't even launch my blade right anymore! Let's face it, without Driger I'm nothing. And there's no way on earth I'm gonna get him back!"

"So that's it then? You're just going to give up?"

He didn't reply.

"God you're pathetic. The old Rei would never give up like this."

"Yeah well the old Rei is gone along with his bit beast!" he shouted in despair.

"So you're just going to sit here and watch the world go by?"

"I don't give a damn anymore."

"What about Tyson and the others?"

"I don't care and neither should they."

"So you're going to walk away from them just like you did with the White tigers?"

"I'm no use to the team anymore. What's the point of staying?"

Kai sighed growing bored with Rei's self-denial attitude. "Somehow I think they'd still care. You can't just leave the team whenever you feel like it."

"Oh that's rich coming from Mr. Anti-social! The only time you ever bother to say anything is when it has to do with beyblading, and usually it's to criticise someone!"

Kai shot him an icy glare. "I see now that I'm only wasting my time here with you. If you want to stay here and whine and feel sorry for yourself then be my guest. I have better things to do."

Slowly Rei looked up. The other boy had all ready started to walk down the pathway. "Kai…" he whispered. 

****************************************************

Anger swelled from inside him as he thought of the Chinese boy. Never had anyone gotten him so mad before. He still couldn't understand why the hell Rei was acting this way. Sure he had just lost his bit beast but there was still a chance he could get it back. But in the end it looked like Rei wasn't willing to accept this option. 

_Baka, he can do whatever the hell he wants. I don't have time for weak people like him. I'm here to win, nothing else. _

As he walked further down the path he couldn't shake the feeling that was surfacing at the front of his mind. Was it guilt? Kai clinched his fists together. Over the years he had learned to rid himself of feelings such as kindness, resentment and despair. Why the hell was this happening now?! What was so special about that boy? He thought of him the same as he thought of the others. He let out a groan of frustration. Nothing made sense anymore. 

He reached into his pocket and took out his blade. "Dranser what's happening to me? Why do I feel like this? I know I shouldn't but…" He stopped and sighed. "I'm so fucked up..." 

Apprehensively he turned and started walk up the path again. When he reached the top he found Rei huddled together in a small ball on the ground. Kai bit his lip beginning to feel sorry for him. "Still haven't changed you mind about doing something besides sitting here and moping?" said Kai letting the neko-jin know he had returned.

"Why-why did you come back? I don't understand." the raven haired boy sobbed_. _

_Neither do I.  _

"You've never acted this way before." Rei said weakly.

Kai stared in surprise just about to say the same about him. But then he remembered that Rei had a reason for the way he was acting. What was his? 

"To be completely honest I don't know why I am. I guess I just don't like seeing you this way. You've changed so much since your defeat."

"I could say the same about you. Uh not that I didn't like you before or anything." He mumbled in confusion. Suddenly the Chinese boy felt his face go hot. "Kai, why did you come back? You said you didn't want to waste your time with me anymore."

The other boy shrugged. "Well I figured I had nothing better to do. I can't help prepare the two baka's back in the Inn since I'm betting that they'll be out somewhere stuffing their little faces."

"Sounds pretty accurate." 

"So I have one final option and that's you. Now I'm giving you the chance, you can stay up here all by yourself and wallow in self-pity or we can go over there and train." he said pointing to the hole. If Tyson and Max can harbour the power of a bit beast then there's no way in hell that you can't either."

"Kai…" He gave a small smile. He-he never knew Kai could be so nice.

The blue haired boy started to walk away.

"Kai, where are you?"

"To train of course. Are you coming then?"

Rei bit his lip and thought for a moment. He was right. sitting here wasn't going to get him anywhere. It was pointless. Taking a deep breath he got up and started to walk to the hole. 

"Kai, I-I want you to train me. I want to try again." Kai nodded and turned away hiding the smile that had somehow broken through. 

As he stepped up to the ledge Rei took out his launcher and Beyblade. _All right I can do this. I just have to focus. Don't think about loosing. just think about getting Driger back. _

"Go!" Rei launched his blade which missed Kai's by an inch. Soon both blades were pushing up against each other trying to knock their opponent off balance. 

"All right let's get this battle over with!" yelled Rei growing more determine. His blade slipped away and threw itself up into the air using the holes edges as ramp. Kai closed his eyes and his blade swirled out of harms way just as Rei's was about to drop down and hit it. "What?!" A second later Rei saw his blade being tossed out of the arena. 

"I-I lost again…"

"You're not thinking about giving up again?" asked Kai. 

Rei shook his head.

Strangely Kai found himself feeling relieved. "That was good but you still have to try harder. Make your actions less obvious."

The Chinese boy nodded ready to listen to all his trainers' advice. 

"Are you ready?"

"Hai." 

Kai could see the determination in the boy's eyes. He really wanted to win. _Perhaps Rei is returning to his old self. He hoped so. __I won't go as hard on him this time but that doesn't mean I'm going to let him win without a proper fight._

"Let it rip!"

"Let it rip!"

********************************************************

After a couple of more hours of rigorous training Rei seemed to be returning back to his old self. He had to admit that battling without his bit beast was difficult but for the moment he was managing. He had the suspicion that Kai was holding back on him. 

"Good work Rei, you're doing good." 

Rei gazed at the other boy in surprise. Had Kai just complimented him? "Uh-uh thanks!"

"I think we can stop for a break now." The Chinese boy let out a sigh of relief. Quickly he scrimmaged through his backpack for his bottle of water and drank most of it in only one gulp.

"Wow you must be really thirsty."

"Yep!"

Kai winched slightly, realising how out of character he must seem to Rei.

Rei's golden eyes stared over the horizon. The sun would be setting soon. He loved sun sets. He used to watch the sun set all the time when he was younger. He his old team would climb up the top of the hills and sit and watch it. It was a beautiful sight, one he missed very much. Perhaps if they stayed long enough he would be able to see it once again. Kai had been right, the fresh mountain air was doing him good. 

"Here do you want some?" interrupted Kai pulling out a neatly wrapped napkin from his bag.

"What is it?" Rei asked curiously.

"Just some sandwiches, figured we'd be tired after training so I just made them in case."

Rei nodded and gratefully took one. He was starving! The moment he took a bite out of the sandwich his face instantly lit up.  "Wow these are amazing! They're even better than the one's my uncle makes and he's a great chef"

"They're just sandwiches." replied Kai unsure of how to answer.

"Yeah but still they're really great!"

"Um… thanks" he said feeling slightly embarrassed. The only thing he usually got complimented on was his beyblading skills. 

Just as Rei was about to take another bite of his sandwich, his face fell. 

"What's wrong?" asked Kai noticed the boy's troubled expression.

"The Blade Breakers, we-we have a match tomorrow. All through the tournament I've relieved on Driger to finish a battle for me if things get tough, but now that Driger's gone and if I mess up…"

"You'll just have to rely on and trust in your own powers." Kai said simply.

"I suppose that's all I can do. I mean I started beyblading way before I received my bit beast and almost every time I won. But I guess it's different now that I'm playing in the big league." Rei's cheeks went slightly pink. "Um Kai?"

"Hm?"

"I-I wanted to thank you. I never got the chance to say it before so I'll say it now. If you hadn't come after me that night I probably would have given up beyblading altogether. I just wish there was some way I could repay you."

Kai's heart stated to race rapidly, growing more anxious with each passing moment. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Why do I feel like this? It's like I can't even control my emotions any more.  And Rei… he's…__

"I promise that I'll try as twice as hard in tomorrow's battle."

_Rei…_

"Sorry for being such a burden for you, and wasting your time. I know you're used to training alone."

"I… you haven't wasted my times. Besides it was either that or help Tyson and Max prepare. Ultimately I prefer training with you compared to them. In the end I uh kind of had a good time." 

_I had a good time?! What the hell am I saying?! It's beyblading, not a fucking date! _

"Really? I had a good time too! I can still blade without Driger and I got to see another side of you."

Kai's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" he asked somewhat accusingly.

"Everyone used to see you as really cold and distant as if you cared nothing but beyblading. For awhile I thought the too but not I see that your not as cold and unkind as you might seem at first."

Kai narrowed his eyes. "I bet you're a really nice and caring person. I'm just glad I had the chance to see this side of you."

The other boy snorted. "That's not me at all. You don't even know me so don't dare think that you do." 

Rei frowned. "I-I'd like to get to know you more."

The blue haired boy sighed. "Sorry but to be honest I really don't have time to be making friends or getting involved in other people's life except when it comes to blading. And since I'm captain of our team I guess I've got no choice but to train you. I'll help you improve your blading technique but that's as far down the line as I go when it comes to people."

Rei bit his lip, hurt by his words of rejection. _He-he does only care about beyblading after all. When he said that he prepared to be training me rather than Max or Tyson, I thought that maybe he liked me more, that maybe he would actually open up. _

Because of his sharp cat-like fangs digging into his lip, it started to bleed. He couldn't help but hate Kai at that moment despite all he had done for him. __

The blue haired boy turned away unable to look at him any more. He felt a bit guilty but it had to be this way, he couldn't risk the chance of someone getting close to him. He would never let that happen. All people did was hurt each other with their snide remark and cruel gazes. He hated them. People were pathetic. Yet with Rei it seemed different. But still he couldn't allow himself to grow close to the boy. Besides Rei deserved a much better friend than him... 

_Tyson…Max…Kenny… They're all nicer than me. Rei has them, why in the world would he need me? It doesn't make sense…_

"Well I guess that's us for today. We better head back." said Kai standing up.

Rei nodded trying his best to hide the pain. "Yeah…" He turned and stared intensely at his blade. _I'm really thankful that you helped me Kai, even if it was only so the team could win... even if I'm only a team-mate to you… _

"I'm ready." He announced after putting his things in his bag not looking Kai in the face. 

Kai clinched his fists together feeling if he was about to explode. "Rei wait!"

"Huh, what's wrong?" the neko-jin asked quickly turning back around.

"I-I…"

Suddenly a figure leapt in front of Rei knocking him now. "What the- ?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitor Rei? I need to have a few words with you my old friend." 

Rei's golden eyes widened. 

**Authors Notes: **Hope this chapter was all right.Guess it's easy to tell what character it is. ^_^; Thank you lots to devilburns, Tidah, iceyflames, Platinum Rei, Youkai Kuronue, Riku, Blue-pig and Angel of pure darkness for reviewing last chapter! ^_^ 

Any feedback or advice on how I could improve would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade. Please do not sue me. I have no money as it is. ^_^;

**Chapter 4**

****

"Lee?"

"That's right." laughed the other boy, smirking down at him. "What's the matter? Surprised to see me?"

"What-what are you doing here?" asked Rei in shock as he pulled himself up.

"I just wanted to have a little chat with you." he replied smugly.

"What a pity, we were just leaving." interrupted Kai, stepping in between the two.

"Don't worry. It will only take a few minutes."

"And a few minutes is time we don't have." he replied, narrowing his eyes at the cat-like boy.

"Kai wait!" cried Rei pushing in front of him. "Okay Lee, tell me what you want all ready."

His ex-team mate snorted. "I'll tell you when I'm good and ready. A 'traitor' like you has no right telling me what to do."

Rei flinched.  Would he be branded a traitor for the rest of his days? 

"What's the matter, Rei? Can't face up to what you've done?"

"Lee tell me what you want or-"

"Fine. All right Rei, I'll tell you what I came here to say." he interrupted, his face looking deadly serious now. "I just wanted to say how much of a failure I think you are. I heard of you're battle last night and it sickens me the way you acted. Back in the old days you would never have dreamed of letting your guard down. There's no room for sympathy and pity in Beyblading. Beyblading is more than just a sport but like a sport you play to win no matter what the cost."

"You came all the way here jut to tell me that?"

No I also came here to give you this!" he yelled drawing back his fist and planting in straight into Rei's jaw sending his ex-team mate falling backwards.

"Rei!" cried Kai rushing to team mate's aid. "Are- are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He groaned, holding on to his jaw.

Furiously Kai pinned Lee up against a rock. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

"Back off, this doesn't concern you."

"Considering Rei is one of my team mates I would have to disagree and say it does concern me." He barked back. 

Letting go of his jaw, Rei moved toward them. "Because of what you just did Lee, you betrayed the so-called honour of the White Tiger team."

"Not really. You see, you needed punished for your stupidity, and since I figured no one else had the guts to it I figured who better to do it than one of the people you back stabbed."

"Lee I never backstabbed you! I've all ready explained my reasons why I had to leave!" cried Rei.

Lee snorted. "You never HAD to leave it all. You made that choice all on your own."

"I suppose I did, and you know what, I don't regret that decision."

Rage flashed upon his face. "You traitor! You abandoned us! You abandoned your own team-mates!" Kicking Kai in the stomach he managed to escape his grasp. "I'll never forgive you for what you did. Never!" 

Rei frowned. It seemed that his old team mates wouldn't understand his intentions no matter what he said. "I'm sorry that you feel that way, Lee."

"Don't play that innocent act on me. I'm not as stupid as you are to fall for some cheap lie."

"How can you say that when you team is the one that set it up?!" demanded Kai.

"Kevin's actions had nothing to do with me. It was only after the match that I found out what had happened. I don't agree with the method he used to defeat you Rei but then again maybe it was for the best. After all, it did show that you were idiotic enough to fall for it, but more importantly he showed that you are unworthy of having the White Tiger in your possession. Your bit beast finally saw that and thus left you. He made the right choice."

"I may havemade a huge mistake but that doesn't mean that Driger won't return."

"Don't make me laugh. You really think Driger will return to you after what you did?"

Rei nodded.

This time Lee did laugh. "I think that defeat messed with your head. You've become completely delusional!"

Rei sighed, not able to take much more of this. "All right, you've laughed, you've criticised, you've had your fun now we're leaving"

"I'm afraid I have one final request to make."

"And just what would that be?"

Lee held out his beyblade.

"You're trying to make me jealous by showing me your beyblade?"

"I want a battle."

Rei blinked in confusion. "A battle?"

"The White Tiger had been handed down from generation to generation in my family, but instead of it being my turn to uphold the family tradition, Grandfather gave it you. I didn't understand this but I decided to trust you. But in the end you betrayed my trust! Once more you have brought dishonour upon our village and your old team mates. Driger is out there somewhere and finally I shall make him mines."

"But-"

"I'll prove my skill and powers by defeating you, the former master of the White tigers. Once he sees my skill he will come to me as my partner just as it was supposed to be."

"And just what makes you so sure he would go to you?"

Lee smirked. "The White Tiger bit beast has been in my family for hundreds of years. We have a connection. Besides if something were to happen to you, Driger would be mines anyway."

"You can just take something like that from a person whether they're dead or alive." growled Kai.

"No Kai, he's right. If I died then Driger would be handed down to the next person in line for possession, and since I obviously haven't got any children to hand it down to then…"

"It will go to me."

"So you're going to prove your better than me once and for all, is that it, Lee?"

"That's correct."

Rei chuckled slightly. "I still don't understand this competition between us. I mean we used to be best friends, inseparable."

"Everyone used to love you Rei. They all looked up to you. I looked up to you. We were a team. I thought that you, Mariah, Kevin, Gary and I would be together forever. But you destroyed that hope. You shattered their hopes, their belief in you. But now I shall restore their belief. Their belief shall be in me. So Rei do you accept my challenge?"

Rei stared intensely at ex-team mate before answering. "Fine I accept."

"What?!"

"I knew you would Rei. I hope you are prepared."

"Prepared to win, yes."

"Oh confident, are we? Don't think that will do you any good though." Turning he started to walk towards the hole were their battle would commence. 

"Rei what are you doing?!" asked Kai angrily. "You and I both know that you can't defeat him without Driger on your side!"

"Sorry but I have to do this. I have to regain the trust Driger placed in me and if that means battling against Lee and his bit beast then so be it."

"Rei…"

"I know it sounds impossible but if I do defeat Lee then perhaps Driger will-"

"Don't be an idiot!"

Rei's eyes widened. He had never seen Kai so angry before. He frowned, sad that Kai didn't seem to understand. "I won't let Lee get Driger."

"I understand that but to battle in this condition is pointless. You're just after training for hours, you're tired and once more you don't even have a bit beast. The odds are definitely against you."

"So what are you saying, that I should just give up?!"

The blue haired boy sighed. "I'm not saying that but if you used your senses then you'd see that finding against Lee at the moment is a bad idea."

"You're the one who told me that I had to train and battle to prove myself to Driger, and now after all of that you're telling me to stop?!"

"It's not like that Rei."

"I wish you'd make up your mind."

"You were once a member of the White tigers. You know how powerful they are. Do you really believe you stand a chance now?"

"Rei are you going to come battle me or have you realised that there's no way you can win and have decided to back out?" cried Lee, still waiting.

Rei sighed and gazed sadly at Kai. "Sorry Kai but I'm going to battle whether you want me to or not. Besides it doesn't matter to you if I get hurt does it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just a team mate remember. You have no choice whether to train me since you're the team captain. Besides if I loose this match it'll just prove that I'm not good enough to be on the team." Kai didn't reply and with that Rei walked over to the hole ready to do battle. 

"Get ready Rei because this could be the last battle you ever participate in."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Lee drew back his launcher. "All right, let-"

"Wait!" 

Startled, Lee dropped his launcher. "What now?"

"Kai, I all ready said that I was going to battle Lee and-"

"No you're not. I am."

"Wh-what?"

Rai snorted. "I cam here to battle Rei not you."

"Well let's just say I'm his substitute."

"Listen, this is between Lee and if. It has nothing to do with you."

Kai ignored him.

"Rei is without a bit beast, 'for the moment', therefore it's unfair to let him battle against someone of your power for something so important."

"What and you're saying that you think you can beat me?"

"Exactly."

The Chinese boy started to laugh in amusement. "Oh I get it now. Rei can't handle himself so he got a body guard to take care of him."

"Kai's not my body guard!" cried Rei before turning around furiously to Kai. "What are you trying to do, embarrass me?! I may not have a bit beast anymore but I can handle myself. I don't need you to fight my battles for me!"

"Fine do whatever you want." he replied before walking away.

"Kai I-"

"Are you ready or do I have to wait until dawn break tomorrow before we can finally battle?"

"Let's get this over with then!"

"Good. I just hope there aren't any further interruptions or are you really just stalling for time?"

"Go!" cried Rei launching his beyblade with everything he had. He was going to win this battle no matter what.

"Galeon go!" yelled Lee launching his blade with equal determination. _Time to reclaim what is rightfully mines._

"Just to make it fair, Rei. I won't have Galeon come out from his blade and attack. Perhaps that will stop your blade from getting completely thrashed."__

Rei's blade bashed quickly against Lee's, only to be hit again by the same attack. "Kuso."

"Give it up. Such a weak attack like that won't put a scratch on my blade."

Kai watched intensively from the side lines. So far Rei wasn't doing so great. He bit his lip. _I know I should be praying for him to win but this seems impossible. I've watched hundreds of bladers get their asses whipped but for some reason I can't bare to watch Rei loose. If I had been out there battling I'd have… Wait. Why did I even volunteer to battle for him? It's his battle not mines? We just play on the same team. What happens to him outside an official team battle shouldn't matter to me should it? But then why in the world was I so determined to fight for him? I've never fought for anyone but myself before. I've never cared about anyone but myself before… Rei, what the hell have you done to me?_

Realising what was going on around him his attention instantly returned to the battle that was going on. Rei looked extremely tense. His blade was trying to collide with Lee's but every time he tried Lee's blade easily leapt out of the way. __

"It's useless! Why don't you just give up now!" taunted Lee.

_I need to come up with a better strategy, but what can I do? Come on, think Rei!_

_No matter what angle I look, Lee seems to have the advantage. Even without using his bit beast like he says he won't he can still do a lot of damage._

"I must say that I'm extremely disappointed. I admit I didn't expect much of a battle but this is pathetic. I wonder what Mariah and the others would think if they were here now?"

"Guess that just makes me lucky that they're not here then." he replied irritably. 

"Well Rei, your luck's just ran out! Dark lightning!" Sparks of black electricity came shooting out of Lee's blade one by one, and one by one they started prickling Rei's blade.

"No…"

Lee laughed seeing the panic on his ex-team mates face as he watched Rei's blade almost toppling over. "All right, time to finish this off!" he shouted as his blade started charging at Rei's. The next moment Rei's blade was flying into the air. "No!"

"Oh too bad Rei."

_Come on Rei, hold on. If your blade lands back in the dish then you'll still have a chance._

By magnificent luck Rei's blade hit off the side of the hole and swirled back in. The raven haired boy let out a sigh of relief. 

"I wouldn't look so relieved if I were you. You haven't even begun to see my power!" 

Rei's golden eyes narrowed. _I don't know if that was a sign or just plain luck but it did make me realise that there's still hope yet. Kai is absolutely right, the chances of me wining this match is a million to one. I'll definitely need a miracle to defeat him, but miracles don't happen themselves, there something that people make happen. I have to try my hardest no matter what. I have to overcome my rival to get Driger back, to help my team mates get to the finals, and Kai. _

"Galeon Dark lightning!" Rei's eyes shot back open as Lee's beyblade started to glow.

"Dodge it!" Obeying his will his beyblade leapt out of the way of the lightning attack. 

"What?! Attack him faster!" shouted Lee, pushing his bit beast to do better. But with every spark his blade shot, Rei seemed to vanish from sight. 

A smile edged on Kai's lips. _He's doing it. He's finally discovered away to protect himself against Lee's attacks. Throughout this whole match I've wanted to run out there and help him. I still don't understand why. Why do I care so much? In the end he didn't need me.  He found the answer on his own. Without Galeon actually coming out of his blade, his lightning attacks only go so far, but will Lee keep his word?_

"I don't understand!  What in the hell's happening?!" screamed Lee, enraged. 

"I guess I'm not as weak without my bit beast as you thought I was. I'm still able to dodge your attacks!

The other boy gritted his teeth. "Your Beyblade will run out energy sometime! It can keep going like this forever!"

"The same applies to you. It looks like your blade is getting pretty tired out from all those sparks it's been shooting out." Indeed Rei was right. With each shot Lee's attacks seemed to be getting weaker and weaker, and if Rei could just keep on going like this he would win the match for sure. 

Rei lifted his head to look at Lee, expecting to see the same panicked look that he had worn earlier, but instead he was actually smiling.

"Huh?"

The tiger-like boy started to burst into laughter. 

Rei suddenly found himself become nervous. "Could it be he's gone insane from the pressure of loosing?"

"Oh Rei, how you amuse me." snigger Lee contemptuously. 

"What are you-"

"Do you really think I'm down and beaten yet? As I said earlier you haven't even begun to see the full extent of my power!" 

Realisation struck Rei hard. "You mean?!"

"That's right! Unlike you I have the strength and will to harvest the powers of an almighty bit beast! Now you'll see what a true master blader looks like!"

"You said you wouldn't use your bit beast you fucking liar!" bawled Kai furiously. 

"That was when I found Rei to be an unworthy opponent. I'm surprised at just how well he did against me. That was just a test, now the real battle will begin!"

"Lee don't you remember anything the elders taught us?! Battling with such deceit and spitefulness is wrong!" cried Rei unable to believe the way his old team mate was acting.

Lee growled. "And you're a fine one to talk about that! You're the one who abandoned the village as well as the team and the lessons you learnt!" 

"There's no way I could ever possibly forget those lessons Lee! I may have left the village but I'll always treasure the memories I had there. They're a part of me and I'll never forget them no matter how far I'll go in beyblading! I'll always remember you, Mariah, Kevin and Gary as my friends!" 

Lee tightened his fists as a few moments silence took place. "I-I… No… you lie. You're a fucking liar! I won't fall for your pathetic trickery! Galeon crush him and his blade!"

Lee's blade started to grow black until finally a dark bit beast emerged from it.

Rei stood wide eyed. "He-he wouldn't…"

"Rei get the hell out of there!" screamed Kai rushing towards him.

"Dark thunder!" the tiger-boy roared at the top of his lungs. Galeon immediately charged straight towards Rei at such immense speed that the neko-jin found himself unable to move. A black flash of lightning surrounded the sky and struck Rei and his blade with extreme force.

"No!!!" The edge of cliff started to crack and instantly the Chinese boy was tossed limply over the side of the cliff.

"REI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

**Authors Notes:** Cliff hanger… literally. I hope this chapter was all right. Sorry to any Lee fans for making him a bastard. It's not that I hate him. Thank you lots to Tidah, Thorn, meeeeee, Riku, Angel of pure darkness, Catty Hiwatari, Platinum Rei and devilburns for reviewing last chapter. ^_^

Any feeback or advice on how I could improve would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade. Please do not sue me. I have no money as it is. ^_^

****

**Chapter 5**

****

Kai stared wide-eyed in horror. Rei, the person he cared for the most, the person he had just discovered he had feelings for was being tossed over the mountain and there was nothing he could do. He fell to his knees. "No this can't be happening… Rei you couldn't of…"

"Well Rei, I guess we know who's the strongest of us now. You didn't even stand a chance without your bit beast!" laughed Lee manically. 

Kai looked up. His face changed from sorrow to utter and complete enragement. "You bastard! I'll fucking killing you!" He charged towards the boy pining him down on to the ground. "How could you do that?! You used to be best friends for fucks sake!"

"He betrayed me and my team! He deserved to be punished!" Kai punched him furiously. He couldn't take anymore of this guy's crap. 

"Believe me I did you and your team a favour." cried Lee's who nose had just exploded with blood. "He would have betrayed and left your team too!"

"Rei would never to that to us!"

"He did it once before, what's to say he wouldn't do it again?"

"He's changed. And from the shocked look on his face when you called your bit beast I assume he knows that you've changed as well. You'll fuckin pay for what you did too him!" screamed Kai punching him in the face again.

"Well if you miss him so much then in that case you can join him! Galeon!" His blade started to glow.

Kai quickly turned around only to be kicked violently in the stomach by Lee. Kai threw up blood and fell to the ground. Small tears began to fill his eyes. _Rei__ all I wanted was to help you get Drigger back. But then this had to happen. You're dead and I could do a single thing to save you. He choked back a sob. _I'm so sorry…__

"Go Galeon, show him your power! Rip him a part! Show the Whiter tiger how powerful we are!" Kai closed his eyes waiting for death to consume him. There was no way he would be able to get to Dranser in time. _I guess this is it…_

"Stop!" Kai eyes shot wide open. That voice sounded so familiar.

"Rei!?" A glowing white light launched at Galeon throwing him away from his victim. 

"Drigger get him!" Kai couldn't believe his eyes. Rei, he-he was alive!

Lee looked just as shocked as Kai if not more. "How-how are… You're supposed to be fucking dead!"

"Sorry to disappoint you Lee but I just have too many things to do before I actually die. Besides there's no way I'd let you hurt one of my team mates!"

"Dri-Driger?"

"That's right, Lee." His attention turned back to Galeon who was now charging towards him. "Driger, tiger claw attack!" Roaring furiously, the tiger emitted a bright white glow, and with the added power sliced through the black lion with one mighty strike of its claw. The creature howled in pain and reverting into a light flew away.  

Lee stood horrified. "Ga-Galeon? I-I don't believe this."

"Ordering your bit beast to go around killing people, if that's the case then you really don't deserve to have one!"

"Shut up! I'm twice the beyblader you are!" 

"If that's the case then why did Driger return to me?"

"You bastard!" Instantly he spun around to Driger. "Mighty white tiger please give me the honour of being your new partner. I'm ten times stronger than that looser your with now. Come with me and we'll surely be unstoppable!"

"Driger would never partner up with you! Not someone who goes about hurting others to get what they want. Not only have disgraced your team, our village and Galeon, you've disgraced yourself! Selfish people like you don't deserve to be beybladers!" shouted Rei angrily. "You all ready had your own bit beast. Why go through so much trouble to get another?"

"Because I didn't want that lowly excuse for a bit beast Galeon! The White tiger by right was supposed to be mines! But no, my fuckin idiot of a Grandfather passed it down to you instead! Do you know how long I dreamt of receiving Driger, being the honourable partner of the White tiger who would lead his team through the path to victory?! I lived slept and breathed that dream and you knew that more than anybody! But no, you stabbed me in the back and took away my chance. You destroyed my dream! What's more is you were even too scared to use the fuckin thing!"

"Lee, believe me when I say that I didn't mean for things to turn out this. Honestly if I'd had known things would have turned out like this I would have said something before I left the village." replied Rei in a sympathetic voice.

"Don't throw that bullshit at me! I'll get the White tiger if it's the last fucking thing I do!" Suddenly he started running toward Rei ready to push him off the cliff once again. But just as he reached him he felt large thump on his head and suddenly fell down unconscious. 

Kai left out a sigh and threw the thick branch away. 

Rei stared apprehensively. "Ka-Kai."

The blue haired boy ran to Rei and threw his arm around him. "Thank God you're all right. I-I thought that he had really killed you!" he cried happily.

It took the Chinese boy a few moments to regain his senses and reply. Kai, he-he was hugging him. He was glad he was safe. Rei felt himself blush. 

"I thought I was going to die too, but out of nowhere Driger appeared and saved me."

"I'm glad you got Driger back." _But more so that you're still alive.___

"Kai you were right. All I had to do was believe and have confidence in myself. If it wasn't for you I probably would have died."

"Let's not think of that anymore and just be thankful that you're still alive." Kai replied softly.

Driger walked towards its master. "Thank you Driger. I'm grateful to you for saving my life. I hope we can be partners again." The large creature roared to show his consent then return to its beyblade. 

Rei suddenly felt a swirl of dizziness come over him. "Kai... I-I feel tired."

"Rei!"  His body landed on Kai as he fell unconscious. "No wonder you just passed out, you must be exhausted." With no one looking Kai released the tears that he had been holding in. "You don't know how happy I am that you're alive. I never thought I'd feel like this about anyone. When you fell off that cliff I felt myself ripping apart. I couldn't take the thought of you dying. It hurt too much. Then when you came back to life… well I can't even begin to explain how I felt. But there's one thing I do know, that's for sure." 

He brushed away the hair off the neko-jin's face and gently placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

************************************************************

Slowly he opened his eyes only to quickly shut them again because of the bright light shining into them. He had a thumping head ache and no idea where he was. Mentally he cursed in Chinese. The only way he would find out was if he opened his eyes which didn't sound too appealing. But then he heard a familiar voice making him instantly change his mind.

"How is he?"

"He used up a lot of energy but he is recovering quite nicely. However we may have to bandage up his foot which means he won't be able to walk on it for a couple of days." replied the doctor.

Kai let out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad that it isn't anything serious."

"Yes well you can go in and see him if you like. He may not be awaken yet though,"

Kai nodded. "Thanks." He opened the door and went into the small room.

"Kai, is that you?" Rei called out quietly despite knowing exactly who it was.

"Rei you're awake!" cried Kai quickly rushing over to his bed side. Knowing that Kai was there gave him the sudden strength to open his eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone just whacked my head about twenty times of a brick wall." sighed Rei.

Kai gave a small smile. "Well the doctor says you're going to be okay. You won't be able to walk for a few days though."

Rei nodded. "That's good to hear."

"Yeah."

"Um Kai, my memory is kind of fuzzy at the moment, could you explain to me what happened at the mountain? All I can remember is a black bit beast coming towards me and the next minute I was thrown off the cliff."

Kai's smile faded as he thought back to that horrible incident, Rei's fragile body being tossed away, Lee's psychotic laughter… All this happened so quickly and he couldn't do a single thing to prevent it.

"Kai? Kai what's wrong?" Rei asked worriedly.

"I-I thought you had died when you were thrown off the cliff… It was Lee's bit beast…"

"Ga-Galeon? Wait a minute I think I'm beginning to remember. I-I was battling him and he wanted Driger. Then he sent his bit beast on me. But Driger he came back to me… he saved me…"

Kai nodded. "Yes then Driger defeated Galeon and Lee was going to attack you himself-"

"And you punched him to stop him from hurting me." said Rei finishing off his team mates sentence.

Kai nodded slightly embarrassed.

Rei smiled. "Arigatou."

"You're my team mate I'm not just let some psycho hurt you."

Rei's smile grew. "I really am seeing another side of you Kai."

Kai blushed but before he could reply three other people came running into the room.

"Rei, you're awake!!!" 

Rei stared in alarm as they all came rushing towards him. "Great to see your awake! How are ya buddy?!" cried Tyson.

"Yeah we were really worried about you!" said Max happily.

"I hope you're feeling all right." added Kenny just as glad as the others to see that Rei was awake.

"Thanks you guys. It's good to see you."

Tyson grabbed him in a hug. "Yeah!!! All right!!!"

"Tyson Rei's head is as sore as it is, if you keep yelling like that then its only going to get worst!" said Kai irritability.

"Aw lighten up Kai. I'm just happy that he's all right."

The blue haired boy sighed. "Baka…"

Rei sweatdropped. "Uh, hey don't worry its fine."

"See!" cried Tyson sticking his tongue out.

_One of these days I swear I'm going to kill him._

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and three familiar figures walked in.

"Rei are you all right?!" cried a pink haired girl.

Kai growled as he saw them. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"We-we came to see how Rei was." replied Mariah nervously.

"Aren't you forgetting that it was your leader that did this to him?!" spat Tyson spitefully.

The three remaining members of the White tiger team winced.

"We-we do realise this, that's more of a reason for us to come. We came here to apologize. You're right in saying the Lee was our leader and you have the right to suspect us but in all honesty we had nothing to do with what happened. We were just as shocked as all of you were. I-I never knew that Lee was capable of such a horrible thing. We all came here to say that we're so sorry that it happened."

 "Hey wait a minute! I thought you guys hated Rei! I mean what about all that stuff you guys said about Rei abandoning you?"

Mariah stared at the ground. "Well that stuff about hating Rei was really true, we just-"

"Then why the hell did you say?! You shouldn't say things you don't mean!"

"Tyson stop!" shouted Rei, Everyone looked at the boy lying in the bed.

"Rei…"

"I don't blame any of you for what happened. I knew if you guys had of been there you would have tried to stop him so I don't want you guys to feel guilty about it."

"But we do feel guilty about it!" cried the little green haired boy. "If I hadn't of tricked you like that then none of this would have happened!"

"Maybe, but still Lee might have tried to take Driger in the future, maybe during the beyblading tournament."

"I-I'm glad you got Driger back." said Mariah kindly.

Rei gave a small smile. "Me too."

"Hey uh what happened to Lee anyway?" asked Tyson curiously.

"Yeah if he's still out there he might be a danger to other people." added Max.

"You don't need to worry about that. The police have him." said Kai firmly.

"So he got arrested then?"

Yes. Even if it was a bit beast he used to attack Rei it's still considered attempted murder. Therefore I doubt we'll be seeing Lee for a pretty long time."

"Hopefully never." sighed Kenny in relief.

Rei could see the regret on his ex-team mates' faces. They had both respected and cared about Lee. Rei had too. They had all once been best friends. They had done everything together (mostly beyblading), and now Rei felt as if everything had been destroyed. 

"Hey um are you guys still competing in the tournament?" Max asked curiously.

All of them shook their head. "After all that's happened I don't think it would be appropriate to." said Mariah. 

"Sorry about that." replied Rei sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it there's always next tournament." came Gary's deep voice.

"Yeah and then we'll have a real battle!" cried Kevin. "And I promise I won't cheat!"

 "I'll be looking forward to it."

"Well we better go now." announced Mariah. "And Rei I hope we meet again soon."

Rei nodded. "I'm sure we will. I'll return to the village for a visit sometime and hopefully I'll see you guys there."

"Yes, I'll greatly look forward to that day." With that Mariah, Kevin and Gary turned and left. 

A large blush came upon the pink haired girls cheeks. _I'll be waiting for you to return, even if you don't feel the same way about me…_

Tyson gave a loud groan when they left. "Aw man, and I was all stoaped up to battle the White tigers."

"Don't think like that." contradicted Kenny.

"Huh?"

"Those guys were really tough. This way we'll have an easier time at the finals."

Rei's eyes widened. "The finals! But what about the match before that?!"

"We all ready had that match and we kicked butt!" cried Max happily.

"But then who-"

"Don't worry. Kai took your place in the final round."

"Really?"

"Yeah will it was that or risk being disqualified." added Kenny.

"Glad you were there to cover for me."

Kai gave him a small smile. "No problem."

Tyson gazed at the blue haired boy in shock. "Wha?! Ka-Kai di-did you actually just smile?!"

He turned away and snorted. "Come on, Rei needs his rest."

 "So you aren't angry all the time?!"

"I'm never been angry all the time."

"Then why are you always frowning?"

"Just because I keep a straight face doesn't mean I'm frowning."

"Yeah it does!"

"No it doesn't."

"It does! It does! It does!"

"Baka…"

Rei chuckled as he listened to the pair argue as they left.

**Authors Notes: **I hope this chapter was all right and not too corny or anything. Nonetheless Rei is alive and Kai got to hit Lee with a big stick! It's always fun to hit people on the head with things…. Anyway epilogue next. Thank you very much to devilburns, Android 71, Angel of pure darkness, Pandaboe, YaJiRuShi, Chibi Kitty, Platinum Rei, Sleepy Sheep Guardian, Thorn, iceyflames, midnightblossom, Tidah and I luv Kai for reviewing! *huggles* ^_^

Any feedback or advice on how I could improve would be greatly appreciated. Thank you lots for reading! 


	6. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Beyblade. Please do not sue me and I'd be really thankful. ^_^

**Epilogue **

Rei sighed in contentment as he walked out of the hotel. The blade breakers had just won the championship. Rei smiled slightly knowing that a small part of his dream had just been completed. Next was the American tournament which he was sure would prove more challenging. 

He had just come from one of the many restaurants were the blade breakers had been celebrating. One member had been missing however. While Max and Kenny were trying to stop Tyson from choking death from shoving so much food into his mouth, he had quickly snuck away in search for Kai. He had to be around here somewhere. His smile grew as he thought of the crimson eyed boy. Kai had helped him so much in this short time and Rei knew that he wouldn't be able to thank him enough. A deep blush rose upon his cheeks as he thought about the smile he had shown him. Everyone knew that the blue haired boy rarely smiled. 

_I wonder… do I make Kai happy? But then again in the mountain he said he wanted nothing to do with me. He saw me as only a team mate and nothing more. The way he talked it sounded like it was a chore to be captain to us… _Despite what Kai might have felt, he made him feel happy.

He stopped for a moment as he spotted Kai sitting alone on top of a small hill. Rei quickly ran towards him. "Kai!"

The boy on the hill awoke from his contemplation and turned around. "Rei?"

The doctor had told him only yesterday that he would be able to walk again but it still hurt to do so. Just as he reached Kai he lost balance on his foot causing him to fall. Quickly Kai shot up and caught him in his arms before he hit the ground.  

 "Are you all right?" Kai asked in concern.  

The Chinese boy went red. "Yeah, uh sorry." he said, immediately picking himself up.

"I thought you would be out celebrating with the others." said Kai surprised to see his team-mate all the way out here.

"I was, but watching Tyson stuff his face looses its appeal after a certain amount of time."

The other boy gave a small laugh as did Rei. "You're right about that."

"So how come you aren't celebrating?" Rei mentally hit himself for asking him such a stupid question. Unlike the rest of the team Kai would merely see this as a small step to becoming the world's best beybladers. 

Kai shrugged. "I guess with the whole Lee ordeal and then you almost getting killed I'm not really in the mood."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry you had to get dragged into all of this." Replied Rei apologetically.

"I'm just glad that you're all right. Besides everything worked out in the end, right?"

"Yeah I guess. Hey I'm really liking this 'let's look on the bright side' part of your personality." stated Rei happily.

"Yeah well don't get used to it." snorted Kai.

Rei just laughed. "Okay, okay."

The other boy couldn't help but smile. The Chinese boy was amazingly beautiful when he smiled.

"That optimistic exterior isn't really a big part of me but if it makes you smile then I guess I don't mean being that way."

Rei blushed deeper than ever and quickly looked away. "You-you don't have to be that way if you don't want to. The best thing to-to do is be yourself." replied Rei timidly.

"To bad that I don't really know who 'myself' is." Kai answered awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I think I have a pretty good idea of who you are." The raven haired boy said reassuringly.

"Really?"

"Yep." 

Kai smiled. It was true. He had an extremely difficult time figuring out who he was and his own intentions. It was all so confusing. He was happy that Rei seemed to know even if he himself did not. He just hoped that Rei liked what he saw and knew. He didn't want to come straight out and ask him about it, but who knew, maybe being around him would give him a general idea. _Rei__…_

"Um Kai there's something I have to say." said Rei uneasily. "I-I just wanted to thank you for all you've done. You've done so much for me these past few days and I really don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Uh don't worry about it… I'm just glad that you are all right, and happy."

"A-arigatou."

"Rei."

"Yes?"

Suddenly Rei felt his body tensen as a pair of soft lips brushed against him. Kai wrapped his arms around the Chinese boy in a somewhat protective manner as their kiss deepened.  Kai felt a flame up happiness burn up inside of him, surpassing any few moments of happiness he had ever encountered in his lonely life. Rei's body soon loosened up and he felt himself being lifted up into the air by Kai's protective arms. He felt save and comfortable, a place he never wanted to leave. 

As the need for air consumed them their kiss parted but Kai kept his arms wrapped around the golden eyed boy. 

"Kai…"

"Rei I think I'm in love." Slowly he placed a small kiss on Rei's cheek. "I'm in love with you."

Rei threw his arms around him knocking Kai himself backwards down the hill. "I love you too, Kai. Promise me that you'll stay with me always. I miss you when you're not there."

Kai smiled. "I'll be there watching over you every moment. From now on I won't let anything hurt you."

"Kai..."

"Although I really don't think you need me to protect you. You have a pretty good handle of things on your own."

"Still, please stay with me." Rei pleaded snuggling into his arms.

Kai kissed the boy's hair offering him reassurance. "Of course. And we'll go on together with the others to the American tournament."

"We'll definitely win, won't we?"

Kai gave a small laugh. "Well let's just hope for the best."

Rei smiled still snuggling into him. "Hai…" 

At long last Kai had found the happiness he had always yearned for, and Rei had found forgiveness and reassurance. From now on they would live both their lives together without fear. 

Finally… finally I believe…

**Authors Notes:** Well's that's my first beyblade fic written. I hope the ending wasn't too bad and that you enjoyed reading my fic. Also sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, despite using spell-check and checking over my work I still mange to make a lot of them. ^_^;

 Thank you lots and lots to Tidah, YaJiRuShi, Angel of pure darkness, midnightblossom, Thorn, I luv Kai, Catty Hiwatari, Platinum Rei, Android 71, Jay Kamiya, devilburns, Cid dante and Red countess for reviewing last chapter and to everyone else who had reviewed. It means a lot. ^_^

Any feedback or advice on how I can improve would be appreciated greatly. 


End file.
